Band of Misfits
by Starlyrics
Summary: The group behind the lines, meet them and their leader as they fight their way for Vestroia.
1. Persona's in my story!

Profiles:

Name: Alex Beacon

Age: 12

Looks: blonde-brownish hair that falls onto his face in semi-spikes. He is medium tan. He normally wears a black tee shirt under a yellow jacket with orange stripes, and black converse with orange goggles on his **big** head. He's about 5"6.

Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Verias- 380 G's  
A gorilla-like Bakugan. V shares a deep bond with Alex. Doesn't really understand human emotions. His favored attack is to vigorously punch things. V is always saying that Alex should just kiss his crush, Anna, but he never succeeds in making him actually do it.

Other main Bakugan:

Subterra Warius- 325 G's

Subterra Fear Ripper- 340 G's

Subterra Siege- 330 G's

Subterra Ramdoll- 300 G's

Subterra Rattleoid- 310 G's

Personality: loves to tease Anna about her age and height. He plays video games or Bakugan all day. Has a love/hate relationship with Anna. He is always is pulling pranks, he never listens to plans. Alex is known to charge into battle on his bakugan's shoulder. He is quick to assume he won and a bit egoistical in battle. So pretty much the hothead of the group. Alex is a boy who really loves Bakugan and gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be one of the top brawlers in the world. He tends to act rash and impulsive which often leads him to trouble. He is very ego based during brawls, thinking he can take on anyone, which causes him to complain, a lot, when he loses. Or to brag until his friends, mainly Anna, hits him on the head. He is also extremely impatient and can get very bossy. Alex plays using raw power without any kind of strategy, often thinking of the win and not the consequences to come. Rivals with Anna and Blake. When ever he gets ready he does a 'vigorous' routine of 5 sit-ups, ½ of a chin up and various other "exercises" ending with a blended drink of hamburgers and other fast food leftovers. He doesn't like Rylie's attempts to show her affection or cheerleading. He lives in Warding ton next door to Dan. He normally lazes around his house, detention at school or brawls. He has a crush on Anna but never admits it.

Name: Jake Rustii

Age: 11

Looks: has tan skin, and a unruly curly mob of blonde hair, he wears a green hooded vest over a blue t-shirt, and blue jeans, with simple running sneakers. He resides at a height of 5"5.

Guardian Bakugan: Aquous Elfin- 370 G's  
A frog-like humanoid. Elfin is like Preyas. Can change attributes to gain an advantage during battle. Can shoot arrows out of its fingers. Always using some extravagant stances and transformations.

Other Main Bakugan:

Aquos Aranaut- 300 G's

Aquos Reaper- 320 G's

Aquos Lythirus- 300 G's

Aquos Spartablaster- 270 G's

Aquos Megarus- 300 G's

Personality: The future Noise/spirit of the group. Likes to "jump straight into danger" at times. He normally causes the trouble then mellows out after to not be blamed. He is also the second head-on brawler of the group. He likes Riley. Is the one that sits cheering his friends on. Can be a bigger blabber mouth when pressured. Not good with secrets. He and Blake are long term rivals. They always butt heads. He is always bragging about his "skills". He doesn't really fit his Aquos element but Elfiin suits his style just fine. He is just moving to Wardington, with his 6 brothers and sisters. His parents are entenpeures and friends of marucho's parents. He is always playing bakugan or a video game. He always attacks hard then pulls back to recharge and do it again. He used to live Next to Rylie.

Name: Blake Kazami

Age: 13

Looks: Buzz-cut on his black hair, puple/indigo eyes, wears basically what shun does. 5"6 ¾

Guardian Bakugan: Ventus Starlight Skyress- 380 G's  
A falcon-like Bakugan. Star has 49 tails, each representing the correlation combinations of the 7 worlds. She is a peaceful bakugan who is skyress' sister. But has lost all her hope to ever see her sister again. She relies solely on Blake's abilities and her favored move is Ventus Strike, where she swoops in like a true Eagle. Her weakness is when she isn't in the Sky or flying, or when one of the 49 tails is being pinned down.

Other Main Bakugan:

Ventus Plitheon- 300 G's

Ventus Goblinball- 280 G's

Ventus Gargonoid- 300 G's

Ventus Longfly- 350 G's

Ventus Griffon- 320 G's

Personality: The loner of the group. When his mom was hospitalized, he and his twin, shun, were sent to the nearby Dojo owner, their grandpa, at that point he withdrew himself from the other five. Ignoring his main rival Alex, completely. He met his partner, Star, when the little ball came out from the gate card. He was so scared when the little ball talked. Blake's granfather, Giovanni was a great ninja, something Blake didn't want to be. He has a tiny crush on Sara, the Strategist of the group. He likes to play/ blow on a leaf whistle. His twin, Shun, is his main rival, Shun being ranked #1 and Blake being ranked #2. Blake constanly is on his guard, ever since he meet the little sphere known as Star. He is one of the calmest brawlers. He rarely gets flustered or annoyed, and even when he is annoyed, he maintain's a calm voice (although he still voices his displeasure).He is a lone wolf and always focuses in battles. He lives in the dojo. He normally sits in trees for fun with his bakugan, Star. He gets annoyed by Anna's Bakugan brawling style. He is rivals with Shun, Alex and Anna.

Name: Sara Sioski

Age: 13

Looks: Cropped purple hair, light blue eyes, slight tanned skin, wears a black tunic, and purple skinny jeans. 5"6

Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Rubanoid- 370 G's  
A Maroon colored Dragonoid, she is always trying to get her feelings in order, just like her partner. Dubbed Ruby, her favorite attack is Darkus Whirlwind from a aerial view. Ruby's weakness is seeing people from her home world in pain or her old beau- Hydranoid.

Other Main Bakugan:

Darkus Anchosaur- 350 G's

Darkus Damakor- 280 G's

Darkus Gren- 290 G's

Darkus Hynoid -300 G's

Darkus Jelldon 320 G's

Personality: She is the mother of the group, and the main strategist. She isn't as good on the field but she can easily lead her friends to victory. She is more of a behind the lines battler, working behind scene like a secret agent. She is insomiac most of the time, which normally causes her to faint, a lot. She is quiet and generally the first to stop Anna's and Alex's constant bickering and she is very close to the two girls. She is very kind natured which generally puts her in the way of treachery, as she is very easy to trick. She has been chrushing on Blake. She lives in Ontario, Canada. When she eats sugar, she gets very hyper. She always is reading a book.

Name: Rylie Runile

Age: 12

Looks: She has shoulder length slivery-blue hair that is pulled up into high pigtails, pale gray eyes, tan skin. She normally wears a midriff hot pink tank, with a slightly shorter red vest, a maroon mini skirt with neon orange highlights. She always has a Hawaiian Lei around her neck. 5"6

Guardian Bakugan: Pyrus Tiggera 'Nova' or 'Noblelion'- 370 G's  
He resembles a sabre-toothed striped tiger. His little sister, Tig, is the most powerful of the Haos (on earth). 'Nova' is known to charge into battle with Ry on his shoulder. His favored attacks include Pyrus Whirlwind, and Final Destruction. His main weakness is when he sees bright flashing lights which normally entices him to a hyper-active kitty like creature, at which times he will attack anything that is near.

Other Main Bakugan:

Pyrus Reaper- 270 G's

Pyrus Laserman- 300 G's

Pyrus Fencer- 340 G's

Pyrus Dharak- 330 G's

Pyrus Ravenoid- 350 G's

Personality: Ry can be bratty, but she is the pep of the group. She has a major crush on Alex, but is oblivious to Jake's similar attempts. She lives in Hawaii and is the Head Cheerleader. She and Anna are MAJOR rivals, mainly from the fact that Alex 'flirts' with Anna. She can be extremely loud and is Julie's cousin. She also likes her cousin's crush. She never notices obvious things so if you want to hide something, keep it in plain sight. She normally hangs out at her Cheer practice or on the web. She has a short temper so watch out for her mood swings. She is ok enough before Alex starts to 'flirt with Anna', which drives her insane.

Name: Anna Brown

Age: 11 (almost 12, 3 weeks away)

Looks: Waist-length reddish-bronze hair, pale blue eyes that sparkle when she gets mad, pale skin and residing at a height of 5"2. She generally wears a denim vest over a black cami (the cami has flying splattered painted dove on front), white shorts with golden chain, and her yellow flip-flops.

Guardian Bakugan- Purity Kerensa- 490 G's / Lars Lion- 500 G's  
Kora is the triplet of Naga and Wyvern. She holds the pure core. She is an unique Dragonoid that was born in the doom dimension, She looks like Appollonir, but Sliver, Gold and whatever the main color of the attribute she is in. She can change attributes in range up to Aura, which is her natural one. She is the protector of the Purity core, which brought her to earth and the girl known as anna. She hates being in the dark or the doom deminson. She won't ever understand feelings or humans. She normally lets anna ride on her head holding the horn or on her shoulder during brawls. Her weakness is darkness and being slowed down. Her favored attack is tripiod lunar eclipse- where she spiral assualts a random number of times. Aura is a special attribute that is similar to white but can change to any attribute.

Other Main Bakugan:

Haos Warius- 300 G's

Aura Stinglash- 350 G's

Haos Cycloid- 440 G's

Aura Manion- 270 G's

Haos Fangoid- 360 G's

Haos El Condor- 280 G's

Aura Monarus- 370 G's

Haos Manion- 330 G's

Aura Tigerra- 490 G's

Aura Harpus- 440 G's

Haos Harpus- 440 G's

Legendary soldiers of Vestroia (never remembers using them but gets dreams of them)

Has one of every attributed Siege, Tuskor, and Saurus

5 Haos and Aura Griffon, 2 of each attributes

One of each attributed Dragonoid

Personality: she has a short temper, but is a calm planner during times of panic. She's the unofficial leader of the group, in fact she doesn't want to be leader. She loves playing Bakugan, and carries her brawling gear in a pouch clipped to her arm, just below her cardigan. She and her slightly older cousin, Joe, created the Bakugan site. Anna always rides her skateboard around the hospital, and is known at the skate park as 'a dude', not a girl. She can be very feministic, but generally just uses Alex (and Dan) as punching bags. She throws her Bakugan up for luck before giving it a spinning throw into the field where it loops once around the opponent before dropping down on the gate card she wants. She hasn't told anyone but she is actually ranked 5th at the beginning. She is modest and gets shy and clumsy when she's in a spot that makes her really uncomfortable. She is extremely stubborn and determined when someone accuses her of doing something she never did.

She uses a bakupod that is sea green with sliver highlights, that is clipped on to her left wrist. When she gets exasperated she slams her head into her hand or a wall. She meditates when she need answers to life, and was the first to figure out the card's properties. She is very good with computers and strategies. She can't go anywhere with out her stuff or her mother's locket. She used to live in Waddington up until 6, then her parents decided to move to the U.S. , she stayed until she turned 7, when her parents died in a car accident. She went to her Aunt and Cousin, Joe's, house to live with them at the hospital. Anna had one of her lungs filled with water and has a extreme case of Asthma, so she has rehabilitation. She doesn't remember much from past when she was 4.

She is friends with Chan Lee, the other girls, Ry and Sarah, Runo, Alice and Julie. She is rivals with Ry, Dan, Alex, Shun and Blake. She utilizes the Hexagon's relationships and uses abilities that are boosted after she has been reduced by 100 G's or when her opponent increases. She hates "egotistical morons, Masky, and girly stuff." She normally hangs out at band practice and writes melodies before writing lyrics. She normally has some kind of a instrument with her or at least a Zune. She can see all the gates on the field even before they are opened. She can't run for too long. She is afraid of cars, water, and being all alone in darkness. Kier City Hospital was her birth place and her latest home.

* * *

**i do not nor ever will own bakugan...**

**Dan: hahaha sucks to be you!**

**Me: do you want to go to the doom cage with Alex and the other idiots?**

**Dan: *gets tossed into cage***

**Alex: WHY US!**

**Me: if you guys review i'll let some of the out... maybe... *laughs evilly***

**Alex, Dan, Shun, Blake Billy, Klaus: PLEASE! REVEIW!**


	2. Installment 1

"Mom! Watch out!" screamed the 7 year old redhead, "Dad!" _"Boom,"_ the car spun into the water, quickly filling the space around the car. The two parents exchanged a knowing look, the mom took her locket off. "Anna… Get out of the car now." Her dad told her. "Take this, we love you sweetie, go to your aunt… and be safe," Her mom put the locket's chain around Anna's neck. The two parents then pushed the hysterical girl out of the car and up to the surface. The girl swum up to the surface, looking down at the car that had sunk to the water's floor. When she broke the surface an ambulance was there, the took the girl who was in hysterics, shouting "Mom! Dad! Come back… Please… I don't want to be alone… NO!" the girl was dragged onto a gurney and sedated before being strapped in.

"Anna…" a soft voice whispered, "ANNA!" the voice shouted. Anna jolted awake, breathing heavily. "JOE!" the redhead screamed at her annoying 'brother'. "I'm going to kill you!" the eleven year old redhead, Anna, shouted as she chased the twelve year old shaggy brunette, Joe, around the room. "Anna, Joe. Please stop…" their mom told the duo. "sorry…" the duo mumbled as their mom continued making scrambled eggs. "Anna, Joe! breakfast time!" after they finished anna shouted, "I'm off to the forest mum, see ya later." "don't forget your inhaler!" her mom shouted. "I have it mom!" Anna told her before walking out, as her mom opened her mouth, "and everything else, don't worry!" she told her mom. "ok, you have a appointment at 3, ok?" "ma'am, yes, ma'am" Anna mock saluted her mom before her brother stopped her from heading down the stairs"Bakugan site?" asked Joe, "Bakugan site." Answered Anna as she ran out and into the forest and to her hideout near the lake. She climbed up the rope ladder that lead to a huge tree house.

Anna quickly logged on to her chat room. "Hey Sara," "Hi Anna," Anna started making faces at the boy in the bottom, who returned them. "Can you two stop it?" shouted Ry, "fine." Alex sulked as Anna stuck her tongue out at Ry and Alex. All the sudden Blake's screen popped up. "Blake?" screamed the gang, "what do you want?" asked Anna, "nothing from you. Shun just brawled, he won, as usual, later idiots." "What?" shouted the gang, as the raven haired boy exited out of his screen. "I'm getting Julie…" announced Ry, "same with Dan." Alex announced 3 seconds before 5 new screens popped up. "Anna?" asked Julie, Runo and Alice.

"yup! Hey Runo, Alice, Julie." Anna replied with a slight wave/salute "wait you know her/ them?" Dan and Alex asked the girls. "whose the second ego, dimwit?" Anna asked Alex pointing at Dan. "Ha-ha very funny Anna…" "Hey! I'm ranked number 121! The name is Dan, and you must be a weakling!" "1- the name is Anna, and 2- I'm ranked number 18! 3- so yea, you're weaker than I am." "Since when have you been # 18?" asked her friends. "Since Alex started using his brain, so yeah, yesterday," Anna replied, "Ha-ha, not! And you're younger than me so how come you're better than me?" Alex said. "Later egos!" Anna shouted before logging off.

"Who is she!" shouted Dan at Runo, "She and I have been friends forever, then she moved to US when we were 6. I haven't heard from her up until now. "so why'd she insult me?" "well let's face it, you have a huge ego." "Hey! Stop the love fest!" shouted Alex at his friends. "Oh shut it Alex, you get even worse when you're near Anna!" shouted Sara. "I'm brawling Shuji again, see ya later guys."

"NO! Too much POWER!" Naga screeched being suck in to the silent core. The core pulsed, sending the Purity core into the doom dimension and the Infinity core to earth. In the doom dimension, his sister, Kerensa, was absorbed into the Purity core. "WHAT IS THIS?" she shouted at the legendary soldiers. She was sent into the forest, zooming all around until she reached the spot it lead her to. She fell into Anna's outstretched palms. "Where am I?" she asked the red head opening back up into her ball form. Anna flew back and into the wall, with Kerensa still in her palm, "you can talk!" she shouted. "yes… yes I can…" "oh… wait, who are you?" "I'm Kerensa, but you may call me Kora. I was born in the doom dimension, I'm afraid that the thing that took me here was trying to reach y…" all the sudden the light dropped the Dragonoid and went to Anna. "AH!" she shouted, "OH NO!" shouted Kora. She flew frantically around the girl, shrieking "Oh No! OH NO! Oh No! Oh No!" over and over for a hour. "CAN YOU BE QUIET?" shouted Anna as she sat up. "Oh… wait… Thank goid you're awake!" the sphere zoomed around Anna, searching for any changes.

"Calm down… good, now how long was I out?" "A few hours… Wait what is your name?" "Call me Anna, k?" "Jo Ko! are you a humanoid?" "I guess so… but here it's pronounced human. What attribute are you?" "White/Aura," "huh?" "I can change into any attribute, but my main has to do with aura." "ah, so… wait, what time is it?" she shrieked, "CRAP! It's 12:49! It's past lunch!" she shouted at no one in particular.

Anna jumped out of the tree house and ran for her room. "hey Joe!" She greeted her brother as he opened the door. "where have you been? Mom has been freaking out! It's one o'clock!" "Sorry Joe!" Anna shouted as she pushed past her brother. "what's lunch? I'm starving," she told her mom before she got squished to death by her mom. "can't breath…" she muttered, "Mom! Let go of Anna, she can't breathe!" shouted Joe as his mom finally released a red faced Anna. "Where have you been?" she shouted at the redhead "the forest… what's for lunch?" she responded. "Mac and cheese," "Yes!" Anna shouted. She grabbed her bowl and went into her room, Joe watching her suspiciously.

"So let's see, what abilities do you have?" asked Anna "where are the cards that you found?" responded Kora, "right here." "yep these are the names I call them, so what about the other 12 you have from Aura attribute, I believe they are compatible with my abilities…" the 12 aura attributed Bakugan were set out on the gate cards, and they all could talk. "yes, we can use them," their leader, Aura Tigerra, told her. "Can all Bakugan talk?" Anna asked the Tigerra. "yup!" the Tigerra answered to Anna. "You just have to listen and get them to warm up!" Kora told Anna, "Well how bout you meet my arsenal!" she told Kora, before taking out her Haos Bakugan and all the others. "how many do you have?" Kora asked, "about… 59!" "how?" asked the griffons. "I have 20 griffons, 7 Sieges, 7 Sauruses, 7 Tuskors, 7 Dragonoid, Haos Warius, Aura Stinglash, Haos Cycloid, Aura Manion, Haos Fangoid, Haos El Condor, Aura Monarus, Haos Manion, Haos Harpus, Aura Harpus and Aura Tigerra." "wow!" "so I have 5 talking Bakugan? Sweet!" Anna said, "yup!" answered the Five. "This is so awesome!" she shouted.

"Can you be quiet for one second?" Joe shouted, kicking feebly at Anna's door. "come in my room Joe!" Anna shouted, "Fine." Joe answered walking into her room. "Look! They can talk! Just listen for a voice!" "Hello humanoid!" chorused the five Bakugan. "What?" Joe shrieked, hiding behind Anna. "Told ya!" Anna teased, "but then, when I saw one I went flying!" "yes… Joe, isn't it?... you should of seen it, it was particularly funny to see." Kora told Joe. "Who are they?" "Well my Haos leaders are Haos Cycloid and Haos Harpus. And my Aura leaders are Aura Kerensa, Aura Harpus and Aura Tigerra. But they said I could call them Cyrus, Hope, Kora, Hazel and Thorra," The said five lined up in her hands and on her arms. "Cool! Nice to meet ya!" "Same to you," Kora and Tigerra said. "Whose the cutie?" asked Hope, "Here we go…" said Cyrus and Hazel, embarassed by the Harpuses.

"Name's Joe, I'm Anna's brother. So Anna, where'd you find them?" "They found me!" "Cool! Oh yea, I saw this Bakugan in my sleep named Wavern." "That's my sister!" shouted Kora, "What?" "Wavern, Naga, and I are triplets. Naga was absorbed into the silent core, Wyvern was absorbed into the infinity core, and the Purity core absorbed me but transferred to Anna recently..." "What! Why didn't you tell me Kora?" Anna shrieked. "Well… I didn't want to be yelled at!" the sphere shot back at Anna. "Let's go online. So you can see other humans" Anna told her five new friends, as she headed back to her tree house.

"Hey guys!" "What now, Anna? Did you grow a foot?" mocked Alex, "Nah!" shrieked Anna sticking her tongue out at him, "So are these your friends humanoid?" asked Kora, popping open, "I think they are," answered Cycloid doing the same, "I think Blondie is her Mate," announced the harpuses, coming out as well. "Ha-ha!" Tigerra burst out laughing zooming around Anna, as Anna started to blush. "What you found Talking Bakugan!" "No, I found five talking Bakugan! Meet Kora, Thora, Hope, Hazel, and Cyrus. Also known as Aura Kerensa, Aura Tigerra, Haos Harpus, Aura Harpus and Haos Cycloid!" she announced proudly, flicking the screen where Alex's screen was at. "What? How did you get Five of them?" Alex shouted. "How? When?' "They found me and Today." Anna deadpanned. "Dang it! I'm telling Dan and his gang!" shouted Alex, before disappearing and reappearing with the other five.

"Do you like torturing me?" asked Anna. "Well Yea!" Alex shouted. "I hate you…" Anna mumbled, "Nope, you love me." Alex mocked "You wish," Anna muttered, "yes, I do wish…" Alex mumbled, "I'm gonna kill you!" "As long as you're the cause I'm fine with that!" Alex teased, "Stop it!" shouted Marucho, "you're worse than Dan and Runo!" "Do all humanoids yell so much?" Kora asked as Anna stuck her tongue out at Dan. "No, just these ones!" answered a Pyrus Dragonoid. "Drago!" shouted Kora, "Kora, is that you?" Drago asked "No, I'm a gargonoid…" Kora taunted, using sarcasm, as usual. "Wait, you have a talking Bakugan?" asked Dan, "yup, but I have 4 others." "What, No fair!" Dan pouted, "Nope, it's fair, meet Kora, Thora, Hope, Hazel, and Cyrus. Also known as Aura Kerensa, Aura Tigerra, Haos Harpus, Aura Harpus and Haos Cycloid." "Nice to meet ya, now bye!" shouted the said 5. "Laterz!" Anna shouted logging off. She headed back to her hospital appartment.

"Ugh! It's so unfair!" shouted Dan, "What ever level she at before, If I know kora, she would've boosted her up a few more. If the other four went to her, well…" Drago told the steaming Dan. "Let's check…" Dan said sticking his tongue out as he scrolled up to the top twenty, "She's at # 7!" "What?" shouted Alex, "That isn't fair!" Julie whined. "Have you guys heard of masquerade?" Dan asked Alex, "oh… you mean the guy who just took the #1 spot?" "Yea! The creep came along and totally clobbered me." Runo shouted as her screen popped up even bigger in Alex's face. "He's been winning battles all over the world." Marucho told the secondary gang. "He hasn't lost to anyone so far…" Runo mubled when her screen went back to normal. "That masked Moron is going D. O.W. N. Down! I don't care how strong this creep is, I'm gonna put my own bakugan on the line and show him!" Dan and Alex shouted as the both jumped up.


	3. Installment 2

At the Brown household:

"Hey mom, I'm going out again I'll be back at six!" "But… you just got here!" her mom shouted as Anna walked out with her helmet and skateboard.

"Hello… Anna Bloom…" a mysterious voice spoke behind her. "Who are you?" she shouted at the masked brawler in front of her. "The name's masquerade…" Masky told Anna "What do you want?" she shouted, shifting from foot to foot. "A Bakugan brawl, up for the challenge?" Masky asked her, "You're on!" she smirked, taking out her card. "Field Open!" the spherical Vestroia symbol swirled around their feet. The basic white floor and swirling lights appeared, "Doom card set…" masquerade said letting a skull faced card sink into the field. "what is a doom card?" Anna mused, "you'll see…"

"Gate card, set!" both brawlers shouted flinging their cards across the field. "Bakugan Brawl!" they shouted flinging out thier bakugan "Darkus Reaper stand!" he shouted as the Bakugan landed his gate card. "Haos Monarus, Stand!" _"Monarus at 330 G's, Reaper at 370 G's" _"gate card open, Omega Drain!" shouted masquerade. _"Power surge detected, Reaper at 420 G's, Monarus at 280 G's, Monarus power surge detected, Stabilizing at 480 G's"_ "What!" "W`hile you activated your gate, I activated my ability, Mirror Reversal, it increases my power by 100 G's, but if I have been decreased by a multiple of 50, the power surge multiplied by the factor next to 50. since you depleted it by 50 it got multiplied by 2. Now Monarus, do it!" "Now! Ability activate! Double Dimension" "Wait, No!" the Haos Bakugan flew into the doom dimension, and reaper into masquerade's hand. "Give me back my Bakugan!" Anna shouted.

"It's an effect of my defiant will special abilities!" "What?" "It is my strategy type, if any negative change to my Bakugan is activated, my abilities get huge boost, too bad you canceled it! Bakugan brawl. Haos Siege, stand!" "Bakugan bawl, Darkus Reaper stand!" masquerade shouted, flinging the Bakugan onto her gate card. _"Siege at 350 G's, Reaper at 370 G's" _"Ability activate! Dimension Four!" "Guess you didn't want a quadruple battle, a pity I was looking forward to that," "Darn it! Ability Activate, Auragano Revenge," _"Siege reduced to 250 G's, Reaper at 460 G's"_ "Ability activate! Flaring Revenge!" Anna shot in her ability. "Do it!" Masky shouted, as Siege was sent into the doom dimension, and reaper landed at Masky's feet. "You want to end it yet? But I've got to admit, you're the most formidable brawler I've met so far…"

Anna glared at Masky, "Shut up! And take back the stinking Doom Card! And maybe that's cause I don't Cheat!" Anna blew up at the masked brawler. "Now, now Anna, if you join my side as the top Aura/White brawler, I'll spare your last Bakugan!" Masky declared. "Never!" Anna shouted. "Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Kora stand!" she shouted. A flower popped up through the sky, releasing a Gold, sliver and pale blue Dragonoid. "So this is the famous Kerensa?" asked Masquerade. "Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Hydranoid stand!" he shouted. _"Kerensa at 490 G's, Hydranoid at 550 G's." _"Gate card open! Quadruple Battle! Go! Fusion ability activate! Nova Light! Nova Light is an ability that only kora can use, it brings back one of my bakugan's spirit if I have only Kora left, it can only be used after I've used Flaring Revenge. It increases my bakugan by 40 G's for each time they hit the energy ball!"

"_Kerensa at 490 G's, Laserman and Hydranoid at 910 G's,"_ Kora created a ball of light which she and Siege's spirit batted back and forth between the two, increasing them by 40 G's for each hit, they released it when Kora was at 1010 G's. She bounced it off Hydranoid and into Laserman, sending both of them to masquerade's feet. Kora went back into Anna's hand before… "Here it comes again…" Anna muttered before she fell face forward onto the ground, curling up into a ball, coughing while she started pulsing with the purity core's energy. Masquerade let the battle field go down, but he was hiden behind a wall, when joe came out and saw his 'sister'. "Anna! Mom! Come here!" he shouted as he knelt by his sister. His mom came out and saw the state that her 'daughter' was in, and quickly called the nurses in. They told the two that she was in a coma.


	4. Installment 3

(after 2 weeks)

starts at the end of episode 8.

"Hey… Where's Anna?" Sara asked Alex. "No idea, she hasn't been on for 2 weeks, not since we meet her Bakugan…" Alex answered. "What? You sure?" asked Ry "Yes, I'm sure!" he shouted. "What's her ranking?" Sara asked Ry, "She's number… three, she's surpassed Shun! Masquerade is still number one. But his record has been damaged, he lost to someone." "Runo will freak once she hears this! I'm getting Runo!" Alex announced. He got dan, runo and marucho and came back panting. A couple more seconds and 2 more screens popped up. "What is it now, Alex?" Dan asked, "Anna hasn't been on for 2 whole weeks!" Alex told him. "What?" the four new screen's owners shouted. "hey guys!" shouted Anna as her own screen popped up. "Where have you been?" shouted Dan, Alex and her friends.

"Wait, how are you four on the same screen?" asked Anna, trying to distract them from her absence. "Turns out runo's parents own the cafe down our street, Marucho just moved in, and me and Dan have been next-door neighboors," answered Alex. "So does that mean that you get free food?" Julie asked Dan. "Sure as rain it does!" shouted Alex. "hey Anna! Look I found my own talking bakugan and so did Marucho! This is Tigerra," "it's nice to meet you!" tig told the redhead, "Tig! Is that you?" Shouted the two haos bakugan that Anna had, "Cyrus! Hope! Is that you?" "who else would we be?" asked Hope. "this is my bakugan, Preyas!" marucho told the girl, "Hi! You're pretty!" Preyas shouted, as anna blushed. "Preyas! Shouted Drago and Preyas. "Hey no avoiding the question!" shouted Dan.

"Huh? What do you mean? Why would I avoid a question?" Anna smirked, "Just answer already!" "answer what?" she asked, deadpanning. "Where have you been!" they all shouted, except for Anna. "Here!" she motioned to her own tree house's lair. "Why haven't you been on?" the interegators shouted. Anna walked away and sat on her couch. She accidently left her bakugan on her desk, "Hey she left her bakugan!" shouted Marucho. "Kora! Where has she been?" asked Drago, "She and I faced a brawler named Masquerade the same day she met me…" Kora told him, "What?" shouted the brawlers on the screen. "What happened, Kora?" "she won but he defeated her Monarus and Siege!" "So she was the one person who beat him?" asked sara, "yes… but something had went wrong when we met, and she collasped into a coma. She had just woke up…" "what went wrong?" asked Drago, "We're sworn to secrecy, we promised we wouldn't tell!" The five answered the dragonoid. "ok, but… when we meet face to face you're gonna tell me!" shouted the pyrus bakugan. "Kora! Thora! Cyrus! Hope! Hazel!" shouted anna as she relized what she did, "Come on, or else Joe'll freak!" she shouted, grabbing them and turning her computer off.

"How're you feeling, squirt?" asked Joe, "If you'd stop calling me squirt I'd feel better!" Anna retorted. "ok… squirt." Answered Joe. "I'm only 3 inches shorter than you!" "but you're younger!" Joe shot back at the furious Red head. "you know you're right!" she finally replied, Joe had a victorious smirk on his face. "you're are older, So act you're age!" she dead panned, "Ha! Hey!" Joe finally relized.

"Hey, you should make a video to stop kids from brawling with or against Doom Cards." Anna suggested. "Yea! Chan will like me even more!" Joe realized, "Jo-jo's got a girlfriend! Jo-jo's got a girlfriend! Jo-jo's got a girlfriend!" Anna sing-songed while dancing around her brother.


End file.
